the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
First Impressions - For Whom the Sweetie Belle...
Curse DeviantArt and their title character limit. Why are those thing necessary? Does DeviantArt like have a limited amount of characters that they're allowed to have within the entirety of their website and this is just a way to cut down their usage of it? It doesn't matter, let's talk about this episode. Firstly, I like that this season gave us an episode for each of the CMC (For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Flight to the Finish, ''and ''Somepony to Watch Over Me) and an episode with all of the CMC together (Twilight Time) even if not all of them were the best. I kinda think that each season should do that. I also kinda think that each season should keep all of their episodes in order. In season 2 it was because they wanted the Christmas episode to air around Christmas. In season 3 it was because they wanted Just for Sidekicks and Games Ponies Play to air back to back. What's the reason this time? I mean besides annoying me (I like to do the season overview scores in production order rather than broadcast order). But let's seriously talk about the episode. I'll say right now that I'm kind of biased towards dream-themed episodes and plots. I like what they do with the imagery and how it can be used to delve into the characters' psyche. Dreamscaperers is one of my favorite episodes of Gravity Falls for that reason. The plot is quite obvious inspired by A Christmas Carol and it definitely does the thing well enough along with the dream imagery. And there's the dolphin thing that makes me think that Paleo had something to do with this episode, or has some relationship with Sapphire Shores. Honestly these episodes keep getting better and better. I liked Maud Pie (the episode), but I absolutely loved this episode. I loved the imagery, I loved the character interaction, and I loved the humor that Dave Polsky snuck in here and there. Yeah, once again this is an episode that doesn't feel like it was written by Polsky at all. If I'd have to guess I'd say it feels like a Corey Powell episode because of the whole Luna thing, but none of Corey Powell's episodes feel like any of her other episodes. Do I have a complaint about this episode? Well, yeah, a couple of minor ones. This episode still didn't answer what extent Luna's dreamwalking powers extended to (and in some ways made it a little bit more confusing). The other reason is that the initial spark of the conflict didn't seem serious enough to drive the episode where it was going. Maybe if I got a bit more signs of Rarity constantly upstaging Sweetie Belle than just the play and the fifth birthday party this wouldn't bother me at all, but as it is it's nothing more than a bit of a distraction and something that could make the episode a bit stronger. And yeah, it kinda feels sort of like Sisterhooves Social, but with the roles reversed (sort of). What did you guys think? Category:Miscellaneous